Finding Peace: a Wings of Fire fanfiction
This is a fanfiction of my OCs, Frost and Stormrider Chapter 1- Storm gets chased down a ravine Storm Stormrider folded his wings close to his body and dived. Ahead of him a glistening white IceWing shot down the narrow ravine and twisted sharply round a corner. Storm flared his wings open, and caught the strong wind whistling between the mountains. The entire width of his night-dark wings filled with air and he was blown forwards to join the IceWing. She was flying hard and fast, and obviously pushing herself to the limit. Glancing over his shoulder, Stormrider watched as the three red SkyWing guards struggled to fly through the narrow channel, their wide wings a disadvantage to them. He had practiced flying in close conditions, and knew how to do it, but the guards were used to overtaking others by speed alone. The IceWing zigzagged through the maze of rock and air, and Stormrider followed close on her tail. Suddenly, she turned sharply and shot into a mountain. Storm whirled after her, to find that she had entered a small crack hidden under an overhang. He swooped down and landed beside her. The white dragon yanked him backwards and clamped her talons around his mouth. Five seconds later, the SkyWing guards shot straight past them. The IceWing released him and shook out her wings. "They'll be back," she said. "If we don't want to get caught, we need to move." "Where do you think we should go, Frost?" asked Stormrider. "I'd like to return to the Talons of Peace, but I don't know where their current camp is." "Whyever not? They never seem to get anything done, so I doubt they'd ever get round to moving camp. If you could find them that would be good, because you could go back to them and I could return to Queen Glacier. You are the only thing keeping me here," replied Frost. "Well, it's nice to be needed," joked Stormrider, and was met by a withering glare from Frost. "Joking! I was joking!" Storm flung his wings up in defence and backed away from the seething IceWing. "We could try the Diamond Spray Delta, they normally camp by the sea." "Finally, something useful," said Frost. "We can start at the coast closest to here, and work southwards, with any luck we'll find them in a few weeks." "I thought you had to return to Queen Glacier?" asked Storm. Frost shook her head. "I have months to complete my assignment. Her Majesty knows that sometimes unexpected complications turn up and that that takes time to resolve." She paused, then walked to the edge of the ledge. "The assignment is completed, so I can take my time getting back. In the worst case scenario, all that will happen is that some of my free time will be reduced." Turning round, she continued, "Stormrider, we need to get going." As he launched into the air after Frost, Storm couldn't help but ask, "Frost, what is your job?" Frost sighed and closed her eyes briefly. "I am Her Majesty's champion," she replied softly. "I am also the royal IceWing assassin. Before you ask, my assignment was to cause the death of a particularly skilled SkyWing general, who is now dead." Chapter 2- Fish, your new favourite food Frost They had been searching for several days now, and there was still no sign of the Talons. Maybe, she mused, it was a good thing that they were so hard to find, because if she couldn't, then neither could any of the queens. Stormrider had been silent for a few minutes after she had told him who she was, but he had seemed to get over the shock. After that, he had been full of questions, everything from "Do you like your job?" (No. ) To "In the SkyWing kingdom, did you meet a SkyWing named Petrel?" (I don't go round meeting people unless they know where my target is). Frost was strangely pleased that he didn't say anything about how she should quit, and how it was wrong to kill other dragons. She knew that, but the only way for a hybrid to survive in the Ice Kingdom was to become absolutely indispensable. It had been hard to become as skilled an assassin as she was, but it was worth it. She had a solid job with a steady pay rate and ample free time, even if the work was unpleasant. Shaking her mind free from her pointless thought track, Frost flew towards the next potential site, which was a beach on the borders of the SkyWing kingdom. Behind her, Stormrider flew noisily. She felt a stab of mild irritation as she listened to his wingbeats. Honestly, that dragon had no concept of stealth. No wonder he had been captured. If she hadn't come along, he would be stuffed and dead in Burn's weirdling collection. She still didn't entirely know why she freed him. Maybe it was because even although it would mean the end of her line of work, she desperately wanted the war to end, and the Talons of Peace, despite their inefficiencies, seemed to be the only group that was trying to make that happen. One more Talon, even a noisy flyer, could help end the war. "Nearly there!" she called to Stormrider. "I don't think they'll be here," he replied. "I never even knew there was a beach here. It's a bit in the middle of nowhere." "I thought that the middle of nowhere is where the Talons camp? If they don't know about this beach, then they are missing out," said Frost. "I'll tell them about it when we find them," promised Stormrider. "How do you know about the beach?" he asked, moving forward to fly alongside her. "I have rested there in the past when recovering from missions. Talons or not, we will sleep there tonight. It's not exactly the most findable location," she replied. A quick survey of their surroundings showed that they had arrived. "Behind that ridge," she told Stormrider. "No offence, but that's a cliff edge," he said, confused. Frost sighed, and dove over the side. Below her, a pristine white beach stretched out for half a mile, bordered by steep cliffs and the foaming sea. Seagulls whirled through the salt-laden air, and Frost knew that the waters were teeming with fish. Stormrider's eyes opened wide in wonder and his jaw dropped. "Close your mouth, you look like a fish," said Frost. "This place is amazing!" cried Stormrider. "Are those caves in the cliff?" "Yes, they're caves. No need to be particularly exited, I've slept in much larger," replied Frost. "Those ones are small and cramped with stalagmites everywhere, with the extra added bonus of either being covered in seagull poo or smelling of fish." She dove towards the best of them, and ducked inside. "If the Talons decide to move here, the first thing they're going to have to do is kill half the seagulls," she continued. "Some of the SeaWings would probably eat them, I guess, though I tend to stay away from those brainless bundles of feathers," "I quite like seagull," commented Stormrider. Frost shuddered, and landed in the cave she had been heading for. "Well, they're all yours. I'm going to catch some fish." As Stormrider landed beside her, she took off again and dove into the sea. The water parted before her as she dove in. In the sea, everything was muted, and she could take some time to relax while she hunted. The water thrummed against her ears as she shot deeper. Spotting a large fish, she twisted towards it with expert wingbeats, and soon it was in her claws. Feeling her lungs constrict, she shot up for air, envying the SeaWings their ability to breathe underwater, not for the first time, as she often wished she could go deeper. Frost shot out of the water at full speed and landed expertly on the beach. Dumping the fish on a rock, she sprinted back into the embrace of the water, relishing its coolness against her scales. She had always felt unsuited to the blasting cold of the Ice Kingdom, but upon journeying to the Sand Kingdom, she had soon discovered that while she didn't die on entry like most IceWings, the prolonged heat sapped her energy and made her uncomfortable and prickly. The ocean had always felt soothing, except in the Ice Kingdom where it was the only thing worse than a snowstorm. Several trips later, Frost had a substantial pile of fish, which she ate while watching Stormrider's lamentable attempts to catch a seagull. "How are you still alive?" she called over. "Who's the unfortunate soul that has to catch food for you every day?" "I can hunt!" he replied indignantly. "I've just never caught a seagull before. Normally I just get a deer or a goat, and sometimes I'd buy something like lizard or seagull from the market in the Scorpion Den," Frost sighed, and pushed some of her fish towards him. "Have some fish," she said. "You need energy for tomorrow." Stormrider approached nervously. "Um, I haven't actually tried fish before, so I don't know..." "Eat it," sighed Frost. "You'll regret it if you don't. There's a salmon in that pile. If you don't want that, I'd be more than happy to take it out of your talons," "They've got eyes and everything!" he complained. "So does a goat," Frost answered bluntly. "Raw as well!" "What do you expect me to do, breathe fire? I'm an IceWing!" Stormrider shuffled round to peer at it from a different angle. "It stinks as well,"he observed. "Hold your breath," advised Frost. "Or cook it. You're a SkyWing/ NightWing hybrid aren't you? You should be able to breathe fire," Frost brutally decapitated a mackerel and ate the head before waving it in Stormrider's direction. "Tell you what, if you eat half the pile I'll catch you a seagull." Stormrider gingerly took the mackerel and set it down on a rock before roasting it with fire. The heat blasted Frost's scales and she moved back towards the sea. Her IceWing tendencies made her fear fire, and her other parent's genetics didn't help either. "Now try it," she commanded. Stormrider nibbled off a tiny portion before nervously tasting. "Not bad... I think I prefer goat though," he finally said. "Well, eat up then," replied Frost, taking the last fish from her pile, and looking at admiringly. Stormrider followed her gaze, and saw the massive tuna she was holding. "Is that a shark? How did you catch it?" he asked. "Same way you catch a goat, just underwater," she replied, before leisurely slicing it to pieces. "And no, it's not a shark. If it were, then I'd have injuries. They're not worth the effort, unless you have to feed a lot of dragons." The rest of the meal passed in silence, until Stormrider finished his fish. By then, Frost had long finished, and was slowly swimming in the sea. The sun was setting, and the water was stained red by its light. It reflected off Frost's scales, tinting them a soft pink. Now I look like a SkyWing, she thought before diving under, and heading back to shore. Chapter 3- Frost is not half SeaWing Stormrider Stormrider woke up and stretched his wings, which failed spectacularly when one hit a stalactite and the other hit a cave wall. He refolded his wings and opened his eyes. Outside the cave, Frost was staring at something in the sand. Standing up, he walked over and sat down beside her. For his pains, he was immediately elbowed in the chest. "Get off the SeaWing Kingdom!" she yelled. Looking down, Storm saw that Frost had drawn a map of Pyrrhia in the sand, and that he had trodden on the SeaWing islands. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Planning today's flight. We've covered all the costal areas of the SkyWing territory, so I wanted to recalculate as we're now approaching the MudWings, and I don't know that territory as well," replied Frost. "As I've said, the Diamond Spray Delta is probably where they are. I think we should go there," said Storm. "That's unsystematic. What if we fly right over them because we're too busy trying to get to the delta? Besides, it's huge. Without a system, we'll just be flying in circles for a week and then get attacked by MudWings. I did that once and I do not ''recommend the experience." Frost was evidently not going to listen to his advice, so Stormrider didn't argue further. "What's for breakfast?" he asked. "Whatever you can catch." "Yesterday should have proved that I can't catch birds. I can't swim either, every time I've tried my wings always drag me down, so that rules out catching fish," answered Storm. Frost looked up. "If you want me to catch you something, just ask. I think I owe you a seagull anyway." "Thank you!" he replied. "You're hunting the next two meals though." Stormrider winced. "I knew there'd be a catch." "You have my sympathies" said Frost, looking towards the ocean. "For what?" "You can't swim. It's one of my favorite activities, and you are ''missing out," explained Frost. "Are you half SeaWing?" Storm asked jokingly. "I'm sure IceWings don't swim." Frost swung her head back to face him. "No, I'm half RainWing." "I can't actually tell whether you're serious or just sarcastic." "Oh, I'm perfectly serious, my father was a RainWing but my mother was an IceWing so I grew up in the Ice Kingdom with her," explained Frost. "I did not expect that." "I don't think anyone would." "I mean, an assassin that's half RainWing?" said Storm with a frown. "I thought they're supposed to be really lazy?" "Well, this half RainWing assassin is also half IceWing, and they're probably the least lazy tribe in Pyrrhia so there's that as well," answered Frost. "We've got Talons to find. Let's go." Frost leapt into the air, and after a few confused seconds, Stormrider followed. "What about breakfast?" he asked. In reply, Frost snatched a seagull out of the air and threw it at him, barely missing his face. "If you want it cooked, you're going to have to do it while flying," she said, while he fumbled for the bird. "The time we used with that illuminating conversation about my ancestry was the time in which we were supposed to have breakfast." "Ah." After some awkward experimentation, Storm managed to cook the seagull without falling out of the air, and eat it without crashing into a mountain. As they flew, Stormrider considered what Frost had just told him. At first glance, she seemed pure IceWing, but now that he looked, he could see her RainWing traits. She had fewer spines on her neck than most IceWings, and the ones she had were shorter. The claws at the end of her wings were slightly curved, as were her horns. Overall, she was smaller than a typical IceWing, and less, well, spiky. The least IceWing thing about her, however, was her tail. It looked as strong as a RainWing's prehensile tail, but as it narrowed down to an IceWing thin end, it switched from muscle and scale to a long, razor-sharp bone spike. Which, when Storm thought about it, could very possibly be how she killed her.... victims. It unnerved him slightly that he was willingly traveling with what was undoubtedly an experienced killer, but he hoped she had her reasons. They flew for several hours before they reached the edge of the Diamond Spray Delta. "Well, here we are. The delta. So, the question is, where are the Talons of Peace?" said Frost. Stormrider looked around, vainly trying to catch sight of any of the Talons, but all he could see was swamp, swamp, and more swamp. "I can't see them," he replied Frost sighed and shook her head. "I didn't expect you to be able to," she said irritably. "It was a more metaphorical 'you said they'd be here but I don't think they are so now I'm going to spitefully make you search for them in what is going to be a futile and time consuming quest' type of question," "So, what do I do now?" "Get on with it! I'm not your boss!" Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)